


Eyes of the Hurricane

by Sherlocksgirl221



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kid Fic, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sickfic, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocksgirl221/pseuds/Sherlocksgirl221
Summary: It's been a long four years but finally Alexander Hamilton is back in New York City. With her three best friends by her side and her son growing up happy, you think life can go on as normal as she hopes; as the last four years have been. But what happens when the father of her child, her first friend, her enemy, Aaron Burr shows up in her life again.What happens when her head has been pounding and heart racing for a while now and Burr being back as only made it worst. How can life really be so normal after all?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cellardoors_and_petrichor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellardoors_and_petrichor/gifts).



> (This is a Fem!Alexander Hamilton/Aaron Burr) 
> 
> So this is my first Hamilton story, and I'm rewriting it so it can be better. It might also be long (oops)
> 
> But this is still a gift for cellardoors_and_petrichor because after reading their story (WHICH ALL OF YOU SHOULD GO READ - http://archiveofourown.org/works/5819347/chapters/13411096) it gave me the idea (same idea but different story).

It had been a long four years, a long, hard four years but that all seemed to be coming to an end. Alexander took in a deep breath of the New York air, something she now had a new respect for, though it may not be as clean as the air in the french countryside; it smelled like home. It felt just like yesterday that her and her three friends were in college, studying for finals and midterms, going out to protest then spending the rest of the night at their local bar. Everything was so simple, so normal and then it all ended like that, over with a blink of an eye and a night spent with a friend that was not meant to happen. Alex shook her head hard, trying to push those memories out as it started to pound again. She had to sit down on a nearby bench for a moment, taking in deep breaths till finally it stopped, it had been liked that for a while but usually it came with a racing heart. She should probably go to the doctor but she didn’t have the money for that right now.

After a few extra minutes to make sure the pounding was gone, she headed back home, back to the small little four bedroom apartment that they got at a very good price thanks to Laf. She opened the door and walked in to see the normal mess around the place, some empty pizza boxes here, a stuff animal there, paperwork all over the kitchen table, the stroller and some DVDs laid out in front of the TV. 'Guess I'm not the only one who had a hard day?' She chuckled to herself before hearing her name called. "Alex, is that you?" A male voice called from the kitchen "No, I'm a burglar here to rob the place. But there doesn't seem to be much here so I'm just going to go." She called back with a laugh as she walked over and placed her bag on the table.

John Laurens, her best friend, coming out from the kitchen with a towel over his shoulder "How was work?" He asked as he walked over and kissed her temple "Fine, as always. Just a bunch of jerks who think they can step on the little guy." She said "How was he?" She added just in time to hear the small little voice coming around the corner.

"MAMA!" Philip yelled as he came spending around the corner and into his mother's arms. Alex picked up the small child with a spin before settling him in her arms "What have I told you about running in the house?" She said as she gave him a look, "Sorry, you mad?" She tried to play it up be not with that face. “I could never be mad at you." She chuckled as she started to leave tickle kisses all over his checks. Philip giggles wildly "Were you good for Uncle John?" She asks him as the little boy smiles "Yep, we had lots of fun." He answers. "I hope not to much fun?" She eyed John who throw him hands up in surrender. 

Walking away and placing her son down, she stood up and tied her long brown hair back in a messy bun. "When will Herc and Laf be home?" She asked walking back over and starting to clean her things up to bring back to her room. "Later, about dinner time." He answers and helps pick up some things to follow her there. By the time John reaches Alex's room, she is already half undressed, jacket and shirt off as she looked around for a clean tank top. He cleans his throat only to get and eye roll from her "It's not like you haven't seen an undressed woman before," She throws on the top and grabs some sweatpants "or man for that matter." Giving him a wink. "Now either leave or turn around?" She says and John picks the latter "always the peeping tom" Alex said with some humor before pushing him out the door and closing it behind him. John stood there for a moment, smile on his lips, there goes another chance.

By the time the other two had rolled in John finished dinner and had it plated for them all before they were stolen from his hands. "Animals." He yells at them before taking his own plate. Alex let out a small chuckle to the normal scene but held most of her attention to her laptop and the work in front of her, though it waved in and out as she glanced over to keep an eye on her son as he ate. "Alexander, you work to hard mon amour. Come eat." Lafayette called from the couch. "I'm fine Laf, just let me finish this page." She answered him though they all knew it was a lie, even Philip knew as he picked up a spoonful of peas and handed it to her; to which Alex took happily so not to upset him. 

It was all fine till-Bang! There it was again, the pounding in her head and rushing in her heart. She had to stop, feeling like she couldn't breath, it stopped as quickly as it started but she looked around to make sure no one had seen her. "Petite soeur, you too hard." Laf called casually as he wrapping his arms around her shoulder and kissing her head "Vous avez besoin d'une pause," "We all do." She laughed and closed her computer for the night. "Lafayette's right,” Herc spook up “but you're right too. Let's go down to the old bar, throw a few back, have some fun, like old times-" "Then come back and take care of my child." She narrowed her eyes as she cuts him off "besides who's going to watch him?" "The Schuylers?" John shrugged. 

Alex sighed, it wasn't that she didn't love the sisters, she adored them, but it was just they were always on her to go out of the house and work. “Get a date or have a fun night” but that's how she ended up with Philip in the first place. "I don't know.....let me sleep on it I guess." She sighed and kissed the three guys goodnight before heading into her room, crawling into her bed; it was going to be a hard night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash Back (pt.1)

"Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?" The words that started it all, that simply question that set her life on the path she never thought about.

"Talk less, smile more." Was his words of advise that drove her crazy cause they didn't make sense, well they did but not to her. How could someone not take what they want? Just stand by and watch everything pass him.

Alexander Hamilton had made it part of her mission to get Burr out, to get him to live a little anytime she could (even if he was four years older than her). She dragged him along to parties and protest, late night study groups, out to the bar with her three other best friends; even set him up with this first girlfriend Theodosia. Princeton had become a place where life was good for an orphan, with friends and things going her way, even connecting with one of her professors and his wife that she would spend nights at their house and lived with them over winter break; they had become like her parents, well foster parents. Everything was good, but nothing can stay good for long.

In early April, it had been the night of the last final, grades were in and everyone Alex cared about had passed so why shouldn't they go out and celebrate? Before they had to go back to their old lives for the summer. John, back to South Carolina, to tell his father that he was bi. Hercules, off to let his parents know that he want to go into fashion, and Laf, trying his best to not go back to France. The only two that actually may have a good summer would be Aaron and herself, she was planning to spend the summer with the Washingtons since George had given her an internship for his law firm and Aaron just liked the quiet of the summer, alone in his house in the city; away from his "friends."

Just like always, Alex wasn't going to let his night end without some fun, so she once again dragged Burr along and after some talking too by Herc, you barely had to force a drink into his hand. After some time, lots of drinks and dancing, the group got smaller as one by one they all went back to the dorms, leaving Alex and Aaron alone in the bar. "Come on Burr, one more dance." She laughed at him as she tried to pull him up but Burr refused. It wasn't that he didn't want to dance, well yea he didn't want to but it was also that he truly couldn't stand up straight and was afraid he might fall over on someone.

After a few more tries Alex just gave up and left him there at the booth to go dance by herself, every now and then looking back over at him. Burr watched her like a hark, she was the only thing his eyes could force on but also it was the way she moved, her swaying from side to side to the music, a clear smile on her face. He had to save this picture in his mind, this 5% of the time that Alexander Hamilton let herself go to just be a young and not the other 95% where she was forcing some kind of change on others or herself. He liked this Alex and god, she was a really good dancer, had she always been this good?

Hearing her laugh cause him to just smile and shake his head at her, he turned around to get another sip of his drink when he heard that loving laugh turn into light yelling to tell someone to back off. Burr's head shot around faster than his brain knew what it was doing, there he saw some idiot guy trying to hit on Alex and for some reason that pissed him off, really pissed him off to the point that when his brain finally caught up he was standing between the guy a Alex.

"I think the lady said she's not interested." He said as nice as he could to the guy, "I don't remember inviting you into this dance dude." The guy pushed pass Burr to try to get to Alex but was stopped when Burr grabbed his arm and throw it behind him, pushing the man against the nearest wall. "I don't think you hear me man, leave. Now." He said more forceful then let go when the guy actually started to get tears in his eyes from the pain. When the guy left it was just him and Alex again, "Mister Burr sir..." He hear that soft voice, turning to face the younger woman behind him "Yes, Alexander." He answered her. The look in Alex's eyes was all he need, he pulled her in and started to dance, fingers laced and hips grinning it wasn't long before he had Alex pinned again his bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash Back (part.2) Smut....that's all I have to say about that.

How they got there, nether would ever remember but it didn't matter, the only thing Burr cared about was getting Alex's shirt off, as he lifted her up so her legs wrapped around his waist. Alexander's lips were nicer than any he had ever tasted, they were sweet and soft except for the little part that where raw from her chewing on them way to long. Alex could say the same, she was drowning in the feeling of Burr, his large hands on her sides and chest pulling and pushing her against wall, till they were both topless; Burr a little more since he already had his pants off and were just in his boxers.

Alex might have made some kind of a joke about boxers or briefs, if she actually had uses of her mind. Burr was a lot more aggressive than she ever would of thought he would be in _this_ part of life, though she also didn't expect him to almost break off that other guy's arm when he tried to dance with her. He through her down on his bed, eyes tracing her outline with hunger and lust and if someone had asked her in that moment; she would of said that she was actually scared for her life of Aaron Burr.

Leaning over and reaching down one hand, Burr let gently fingers run down her body, passed through the middle of her breast to the top of her jeans and played a bit with the button. Listening to the soft breathes she let out as he did; seeing her body arch up against his hands. Everything was fast after that, Burr was now thrust into Alex, hard and deep, lips full of each other and moaning names when they weren't. The room felt so loud with the sounds they were making, mostly from Alex and Burr liked it that way; actually he loved it.

He could get use to this, his life full of Alexander Hamilton in every way and not just in classes or friendship but every way. " _Aaron_." She cried out and brought him back from his thoughts to look down at her. Seeing he had started to become to much for her. "Shh, I'm here." He leaned and whispered in her ear, feeling his words had soothed her before kissing her lips. Looking back just to see the soft tears and red cheeks of one being overwhelmed, she tried to look away but her head was just brought back by his hand. "Don't look away from me." He spoke again, and their eyes stayed connected for the rest of the act.                                                                                  

The next morning came in like a ton of bricks, on both ends. Alex had opened her eyes to Burr staring down at her, on Burr's side it was everything, she had looked so beautiful sleeping like that and last night.....But on Alex's side, her heart was pounding and fear filled her from head to toe. How could she do this, with a friend, someone she didn't care for that way and who didn't care for her in return. It was a mistake and that's what she told him. To say he was shocked was an understatement but he didn’t-couldn’t force it and agreed; this could never happen between them.

They both dressed quickly and without another word. Aaron wanted too, wanted to tell her what she meant, that last night was not the first that he felt for her that way. But she made it clear, there was nothing between them. Before Burr could say another word to her she was out the door and gone, gone for the summer and when Burr didn't know at the time; gone from his life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash back (pt.3)

About a month later Alex was out with Laf, in one of his last weeks before he had to go back to France. And though she wanted to be with her friend, she was ill and felt weak. She was throwing up almost every morning but then was fine later into the day. She pushed it off as the flu but something inside made her think otherwise.

"What is wrong with you petite soeur? You've been acting like this since dieu sait quand." Laf said "Do you..how you say? Hav' a bun in the over?" He laughed, of course it was a joke but it was in that moment that a joke became reality.  When Laf finally realized that, he grabbed Alex and an hour later the two were waiting in a 7-11 bathroom.

“What am I going to do-how am I doing to finish school-how am I going to make money-how can I raise this child, I'm not meant to be a parent I'd be horrible." The young woman started rambling to the point of tears. "Alexander." Lafayette said sternly, shaking her a bit to get her to listen. "Take a breath, it's going to be ok." He told her. "School has nothing to do with this. Plenty of people go to school while they have child, and making money, that's not a problem at this moment. But Alexander," he smiled and kissed her temple "you are in now way going to be a bad parent." With that, they looked at the test just sitting there on the sink; _Positive_.

Laf was good to have around when freaking out, he was good to have around when tell people you were pregnant too. First it was the Washingtons, she thought they would kick her out of the house but no, they stayed and even offered to give her some money to help with her medical bills. After it was Hercules and then John, she had to leave John for last since he was already having a hard time with his father throwing him out. It was hard enough telling your best friend you were knocked up, putting your troubles on top of their own. When the mix of disappointment and shock he wore wasn’t helping either but he stayed. They all stayed by her side.

The fact that this little family she made herself was staying together, well that was a surprise every morning she woke up. And how everyday the three boys offered to marry her, make it easy to raise the baby, the one pushing the most was John though. Anger with his father, he could use Alex to get money from the old asshole but she knew he would never go through with it. Though the two were like two peas in a pod, the same person at times, they wanted different things in life and John was not ready to be a father. An uncle yes, but not a father..

In the end she decided to drop out of school, all four of them did (much to her and Washington's disapproval). The three guys couldn't, wouldn't let her go through this alone. Lafayette and Washington worked together and before she knew it all four of them had moved into one of Laf's parent's country houses in France, with the addition thanks to Washington, they all had jobs at a law office there; though Herc got one at a small start up fashion company. Nothing big just something to make money to live on.

Soon days turned into weeks and then into month, she got a little bigger and the Washingtons would visit. Martha would complain that she wasn't eating enough, that it wasn't just the baby that needed food but her as well. She would laugh and just shrug it off, as long as the baby was fine then she didn't care; though she still didn't know if she was going to keep the baby or not, that choice was decided for her one day.

While helping John get some tea for the others there was a loud crash, Alex had dropped the tray and froze, John and the others raced over thinking something was wrong but she just smiled "He kicked." She said and that was it, she was hooked.

Soon November came around, she was sitting in her office, the Washingtons were coming that night to stay till the end of the month for the birth so she was trying to get as much work done as she could and then it hit her; like a full body slam. She thought it was a kick, it was too early but then it happened again and again after that. Just sharp shooting pains that made her cry out and lose breath, picking up her phone and calling the house. "Alex where are you," John picked up "George and Martha are going to be here soon and-" "He's coming." She cut him off and there was nothing on the other side and she became worried that she lost him "John?" She rested before "HOLY SHIT! GUYS GET THE BAGS, SOMEONE GO TO THE AIRPORT AND WAIT FOR WASHINGTON, IT'S HAPPENING, IT'S HAPPENING NOW!!" She could heat the full on panic of the three men. "John." She smiled to herself "Calm down, and take a breath." "Looks who's talking? You’re having a fucking baby!" He laughed “But you're right, we’ve been ready so the best thing is to keep calm and-" "And John..." "Yes Alex?" "Come and get me."

8 hours of labor, 8 hours of painful, back breaking, wanting this to be over with right now pain. The doctors said something about not letting her get too stressed out, about her heart or something being weak but no one really listened. Squeezing Martha's so tight she thought she was going to break it, at least she wasn't the nurse that messed up her english and told George something along the lines of "Oh she's perfectly dying."

He almost broke down the damn door trying to get in but when he did, the face that Alex gave him and the "Get Out!' from both woman sent George Washington running with his tail between his legs. It was hell on earth and Alex thought she wasn't going to make it......but it was all worth it.

She was still holding Martha's hand, laying back on the back as the older woman smiled happily and smoothed out the hair from Alex's eyes. "You were great honey." But all Alex could do was nod, that was till the nurse walked up with a small blue blanket. "Voulez-vous le voir?" She asked, Alex stared for a moment, forgetting for a second where she was and what was going on. "Oui." She said with a soft voice as she sat up and watched as the nurse placed the blanket in her arms, at first that's all there was, just a blanket then suddenly, a cry.

Alex pushed some of the cloth out of the way and there, her breath was gone, a small little face staring back at her. "My son." She said softly as tears fell from her eyes, he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, her son, and from that moment on her world; the thing she lived for. He had tan skin like her, already a head of curly brown hair at the very top but then there; Burr's eyes. His nose, Burr's face was looking back at her but she took that thought out of her mind, this was her son and not his, never his.

After a few minutes the guys were allowed in, all of them cooing at the newest member, even George. "So," the older man spook up "what are you going to name him?' The question had never been answered before, she never knew what the answer was actually. It was quiet for a long time, everyone just looking at her and her at her son when finally "Philip." She said. "Philip? Why Philip?" Herc said "It's a bit of an old name." "Zays the guy named Hercules." Laf laughed. "Should I even try to say your full name?" "It's a family name." "Stop." Alex shot them a look and they shut up. "Look, she's already got the mother's touch." George chuckled and hugged Martha close to him "Ok, so, why Philip?" he asked. Alex just shrugged "I don't know, I just.... I just like it.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet again.

The next morning Alex thankfully didn't have work, but the others did so she could have some quiet to herself before Philip got up. She walked outside to grab the paper when a voice popped out "Alexander." "Shh, Peggy. You are way to loud for the mornings." Alex said, wave a friendly hand at the younger woman. "But it's like 11:30?" She questioned "Peg, you know Alex, she probably just got up a few minutes ago but didn't even go to bed till like an hour or so before that." Angelica said coming up from behind her sister. "And a hello to you too." Alex smiled and turned to make her way back into the apartment quickly before "So, Laf said something about you guys going out tonight?"

And there it was. Damn that french man. Alex rolled her eyes and turned back "Talking about it and actually doing it are two different things Angelica." "Yes I know Alexander. But why not go out, have fun. At least show Philip that his mother can be happy every now and then." The older woman smirked, she knew what she was doing. "Don't use my son against me." Alex shot back but it was too late, the trap at set off. She shifted back and forth on her heels. "Maybe....Philip was asking if it was his fault that I don't go out and, I don't want him thinking that. So maybe this might be o-" "Good." The sisters said at the same time. "Bring him over at 8, and it's a good thing you said ok for tonight. I have a friend that needs to go out as well, maybe I can send him with you." The older sister said with a smile, great was all Alex could think.

The day came and went, the boys came home, happy that Alex agreed to go out and now they were getting ready. Alex stood there in front of her mirror, she had on a black dress that she used to wear in college, something she hadn't worn since then but happy that it still fit. It was tight against her body, enough to show off her curves but not too much to look unmotherly. She was smoothing it down when "Whoa." Alex rolled her eyes and turned around to see John standing in the doorway. “So, I guess that answers my question. Can you believe it still fits?" She smiled and walked over to grab her bag. "Alex, it had always fit. You have never gained or lost weight even when pregnant." He joked and crossed his arms as his leaned against the doorway.

Walking passed him, she wacked his shoulder with her bag and he followed her out. "Ready to go?" She asked and only got gasped in return from the males in the room. "Wow, Mommy Pretty." Pip said from Herc's arms. "What? I wasn't pretty before?" She teased him with a smiled before doing a little spin and getting wolf whistles for her troubles. “Mommy really pretty!” Pip clapped his hands. "Why thank you baby. Yours is the only opinion I need." She said and walked over to take him from Herc. 

"Ready?" He asked, as Laf grabbed the bag full of Philip’s things. "Yep." Alex smiled and lead the way out and toward the Schuyler's home. It didn't take long for Eliza to open the door and start beaming "Look at you, I always knew you cleaned you nice." She chuckled and kissed her cheek "Thanks, and for tonight too. Everything you need is in the baby bag but if I forgot anything a pair of keys are in there too so don't be afraid-" "Alex,” Angelica came around the corner “we got it. now it’s time for you to meet my friend.” She winked. Oh, so that’s what’s going on here? "Angelica, I don't need to go out. Even more so with some stranger that you’re trying to set me up with." Alex hissed at her before a voice agreed with her. “I would say the same thing.” 

That voice, that voice made her heart stop and freeze in her place, made her face go so white that Eliza didn't know what to do or say. And then there he was, looking back at her "Alexander?" He said, his eyes as wide as her own, she couldn't think and said the first thing that came to mind. "Aaron Burr......sir." 

"You two know each other?" Eliza asked looking back and forth, she didn't know how to make out the scene, didn't know if there was going to be a fight or someone passing out. "Wow, it's um...it's been long." He said, blinking the shock from his eyes. His usually stoic coming back. "Four years." She added. "Um, we, went to college together." Burr finally answered, it almost they were taking turns finishing the same sentence. It was quiet and tense "Ouch, Mommy that hurts." 

"Oh sorry honey." Alex said suddenly seeing out tightly she was holding on to Philip. Aaron's head shot up and finally saw the small child in Alex's arms. "Mommy?" He asked, his brows looking like they might fly off his forehead. "Yea, um...Burr, this is....this is Philip, my son."  _ Our son _ . Her voice echoed in her head but that's where it would stay. Burr's face is blank and that's how it stayed even when the others got to the door. "Burr!" They yelled and hugged him "it's been so long, how are you?" "Good, good, I'm good." He smiled and nodded to each of them. "So this is perfect. Alex, you all go out and have a small little reunion while I take him." Angelica broke in and took Philip and the beg from her arms. 

Philip giggled and hugged his aunt, but quickly turned to look at Burr who he was now face to face with. The child stared at Burr with intense eyes, like he was studying him, every inch, wrinkle and mark "Burr, sir?......That rhymes." He giggled. "Yea, it dose." He smiled back at the little boy, “Nice to meet you Philip, is it ok with you that I go out with Mommy and her friends?" He asked.

'Why are you asking him?' Alex thought to herself 'Why is he even talking to him, he can't talk to him.' Alex's mind went wild but she had to say, something in her did like that Burr had asked her son's permission.  _ Our son _ . "Shut up." She told herself under her breath. 

"What?" Herc asked from behind her "Nothing, clearing my throat." She smiled. "Are you going to be nice and watch after her?" Philip asked the man, sizing him up. God he was definitely her son. Burr glanced up at Alex with a small smile "Of course, just like in college." That sent a shiver down her spin. "Ok it's settled now go." Eliza laughed and push Burr out, right into Alex but Burr caught himself before he completely fall into her. Right then is where it started, the pounding in her head and her heart racing fast, it was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

The way to the bar was quiet, just the guys talking about how their work was that day and catching up with Burr. But Alex stayed quiet just to listen to everything the man said. So far he was working at a law firm in the city, still lived in the same house, about to become a junior partner; everything Alex remembered him wanting in life; at least someone's life went as planned. Though she hasn’t heard anything about relationships. They got to the bar and were greeted by the owner, Joey, a man in his late 80's, he sold it a few years ago to let it change with the times but still was there at 5 o’clock to make sure opening and closing when went.

"Well look what the Tom Cat dragged in behind her?" He laughed and got up to hug each of them. "It's been way too long Joey." She smiled and kissed both his checks, he hadn't changed a bit. "Well the old booth is free so go on, drinks are on me tonight. to celebrate you all being back." "That could be dangerous. Joey." Herc laughed but the old man wouldn't have any of it. The little group made their way over to the old booth and right away ordered drinks and some food, it wasn't long for everyone to get into conversation expect Aaron and Alex.

She sipped it softly as Aaron got up from the other side and came around to her.  _ 'No, no please. I'm not drunk enough fo- _ ‘ She though before he took a sat next to her. "So," He said, Alex nodded and took a breath. "You're a mother?" "Hey, never thought that would happen huh?" "No, I mean yea but, well of course it would probably happen with the right person but I didn't think that soon." Aaron chuckled nervously. “How old is he? Five?" "Four." "Really? And already that well in terms of speech? Smart for his age." "Fluent in french too." She said proudly. "Really? Well apple doesn't fall far from the tree huh?" “Burr, you have no idea.” She answered with a witty tone. "Ok Alex, I've waited long enough. Where have you been? Four years and when I went back to school I heard that you dropped out with the guys. What happened?" It was like the gates broke open in his mind and washing over her. 

Alex took a breath, guess he deserved some kind of explanation; even if it wasn't the whole truth.

"Well," She started "I got pregnant that summer, I couldn't go back to school and have a baby, I didn't have enough money. And the boys didn't want to leave my side so they dropped out with me, though I tried to make them go back. In the end we all moved to France, lived there for the last three years, I moved to the New York office of my firm and here we are." She summed it up for him. Burr listened to her story, ask quickly as she told it it must have been a lot to handle. But by god if she wasn’t strong enough than no one was; some part of Burr wish he had known and been there for her.

He wanted to say something else, Alex could see it as he opened and closed his mouth a few times here and there but in the end just sighed and said “Firm? You're a lawyer?" Alex nodded "Yeah, had enough to get an assistance job and worked my way up. And you? I thought I heard you say something about that too?" Burr nodded with a smile. "Yea, it's a good place, we do good stuff, make good money" The night went on pretty well after that, they talked about work and life, mostly Burr and what he was doing now. Alex seemed to be hiding something and every time Burr tried to push to know more; she would just rub her head and changed the subject.

The night was getting late and the group getting drunker, falling into their old selves, Laurens making out with some guy but always looking over at Burr and Alex, Hercules having his own little arm wrestling competition with anyone that was daring enough to step up and Lafayette speaking a mix of french and english to some poor soul who was trying to follow along. Burr was at the table, watching as Alex danced by herself, he laughed and took a sip as something felt way too familiar.

That night four years ago, the last time he had watched her dance, that night had never left his mind and he replayed everything he could remember over and over again.  

He was pretty drunk that night, and seemed to be almost there again, but that night it was all coming back rushing it bit by bit and along with it.....connects. After she walked out that night he had never heard from her or the others again, when they moved to France, when she got preg- His mind froze for a moment. Her words echoed in his head 'I got pregnant that summer.' "Oh my god." How did he not see it before, four years, the boy was four years old and the way he looked, almost like Burr's baby pictures. "Holy shit." He looked around and found her again, walking over before his mind could tell him.

Alex turned around and found Aaron behind her "Wow, coming here on your own will? A lot has changed Mister Burr." She chuckled as she continued to dance. "Yea, a lot has." He said, "Hamilton can we talk?" He asked but she didn't hear him "Hamilton, Hamilton!" He yelled a little loud, finally taking her hand and pulling her towards his chest, maybe a little to hard then he wanted too. "We need to talk." He yelled over the music "we need to talk about that night, about....about Philip."

He could see plan as day the fear that fall into her eye. "No, what's there to talk....no, we don't....It's fine Aaron, everything is fine." She said and tried to pull away but he had her too tightly "Nothing is fine Hamilton, you left and after that night, and then you tell me that you.....you got pregnant that summer? By who." "No one you know." She said bit couldn't look him in the eye. "I'm sure that's lie, you can't even look at me." He was getting angrier and angrier, she just continued to dodge his questions till somehow she pulled away and ran outside, Burr let her go once; that was not going to happen again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Truth Comes Out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short chapter, but that's cause of the long one next.

Alex couldn't breath, her head was spinning and heart pounding. Though it had been all night but she just ignored, pushing it off as just being drunk after so long without. But now, now it was bad and she had to lean against the wall to just to stay standing, holding her hand to her heart. That's how Aaron found her "Hamilton." He said strongly and walked over but she looked up and tried to walk away. He stepped in front of her "No, no way in hell. I want answers. That night? What happened after that night?" He asked her but she just pushed him away. "It was a mistake, we were drunk and that's all you need to know." She said a bit out of breath but he grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her back.

"NO! Alexander, that boy. He's four right? Right!?" He was screaming and shaking her, "HE'S FOUR AND THOSE EYES AND HE LOOKS.....THAT SUMMER YOU LEFT, YOU RAN AWAY, YOU RAN FROM ME, WHY?! WHAT ARE YOU HIDING, WHO'S HIS FATHER? PHILIP'S FATHER!?" Everything that was running through his head had him crazy. If he was right, then she ran away from him, ran away with the three other. 

"What is happening?" A french voice suddenly came up behind them "Burr what's going on, why are you guys yelling?" Another voice then "What are you doing to Alex, let go of her." "Yea ok, everyone just calm down." Words running through the air.

"Shut Up, All Of You!" Burr yelled at them "The three of you have no right to speak to me, to run away and not tell me anything! I expected that from Laurens, maybe Lafayette but not you Mulligan, you would of told me; so why didn't you?!" He yelled but saw their faces, they were confused, had no idea what he was saying. He looked back at Alex "Do they know? Did you even tell them or have you kept this a secret from everyone?" "Secret? Secret about what?" Laurens asked looked back and forth between Alex and Aaron. "Tell them, Tell them about that summer, For god sakes tell me! What are you hiding Alexander!" He said as tears ran down his face and he was shaking. 

"Who is Philip's father?" He asked one last time, staring black holes into her then finally. Her eyes meant his "You are." Aaron's heart broke, his mind broke, his soul broke, those words and then something hit him. The shaking....it wasn't coming from him. Alex was trying to get away, she needed to cause Burr couldn't know. He never could know anything that happened after that night, but he was yelling and there were hands pulling on her from at sides. Everything was closing in on her quickly. 

Her head felt like it was going to pop, her heart felt like it was going to give out, "Alexander?" Burr said softly, finally seeing that it was her who was shaking this whole time. How her skin had gone death white, and if Burr wasn't holding her she would of fallen to the ground a long time ago. "Alexander, what's wrong?" He asked again and was echoed by the men behind them. Her eyes met his once more before they fell back into her head and her body dropped. "ALEX!" Burr yelled and caught her in his arms, holding her tightly as he tried to wake her. "Alexander, Alexander wake up, Alexander!" He and the other's were trying to wake her up as Laf ran in to call 911. Burr couldn't let this happen, not now, not after everything, after she came back, after the truth came out. "Alexander,.....don't go."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We figure out what's wrong with Alex.

_ "Alexander, Alexander wake up, Alexander!" She heard that voice, but she could answer it, couldn't tell why it sounded so far away. Why she felt the way she did, felt like air and she could just go away. "Alexander,.....don't go." Go? Why was someone asking her not to go? She felt light, she felt like she could just fly away and she was about to....... _

 

The hospital was large and busy, everyone was running this way or that and no one would actually give anyone a straight answer. "I'm sorry sirs, but only family is allowed. You four have to stay out here." "But we are her family, what don't you understand about that?!" John yelled at the nurse who just shook her head and walked away. "How does anything get done in this place!" John yelled again but was pulled back into his sit by Herc. "Yelling is not going to help her, just let them do their jobs and make sure we don't lose her." They weren't going to lose her, and Burr was going to make sure about that. He had some favors that he could use from some old cases, and this was a time to use them.

"Pardon me miss?" He asked the nurse in a calm voice. The guys watched as they talked, the nurse first telling Burr something like she told John suddenly Burr pulled out his phone, called someone and handed it to the nurse. They all watched in awe as her face went pale and nodded quickly. After a few moments of talking she handed it back to him and walked over to the three men "I'm sorry sirs, you all may follow me now. I will take you to her room." She said. "Burr what the hell was that about?" Laf asked when they walked up to him "Nothing, now go on. I'll be there soon.....I have some more calls to make."

The room was quiet with the three men sitting around the bed, the bed that held the most important thing in their lives. Alexander Hamilton laid there with every kind of tube, wire, and IV coming in and out of her. The only noises that could be heard was that from two machines next to Alex, one was controlling the air and breathes she took and the other was keeping track of her heart beats; which was slower then any human's should be. "God, why this. Why her?" John bit his lip and took in a shaky breath. "I know mon ami." Laf said as he placed a hand on John's shoulder but after a bit he looked up at the other two. "Should we....should we talk about the Burr size secret in the room?" He asked and the two others froze, no one knew if they should talk about it, no one knew it was going to be like this. 

That all this time Aaron Burr and Alexander Hamilton......"What the hell, did the world turn upside down or something? When...how does that even happen? How is Burr Philip's father?" John asked as she shook his head. "Well, when a man and a woman have a special night-" "Shut Up Mulligan." John spat and the room was quiet again. It stayed that way till Burr walked in, with some doctors that seemed to know him. "Don't worry Aaron, she's in the best hands." "She better be."

It had been a long night, it had also been a long day. As Burr sat in the chair next to Hamilton, watching her with every beat of his being. The others were gone, to work to let them know about Alex, home to take care of Philip, calling people to make sure bills were paid. Lots of things that didn't concern Burr, so Laf thought that maybe it would be good for him to stay here with Alex, just so someone could be. "God damn it Hamilton." He said softly as he sat back and rubbed his forehead "This is such a mess." "Mr. Hamilton?" A male voice come up to his ears and his eyes opened "No, Burr. She's Hamilton but there...there is no mister." "Oh I'm sorry, I just-I'm doctor Green." He shook his hand "I'm the head doctor for Ms. Hamilton's case."

 

"Case? She's a case?" Burr raised his brow "Why, what's wrong?" "Well she's done it to herself really-" "We're back." Mulligan's voice boomed into the room then dropped when he saw the doctor "What's wrong?" The three man stood still "I was about to tell you. Please gentlemen, come in." He waited then started again. "I was saying, it appears that Ms. Hamilton has a heart defect, not one from birth like most though. I was reading her file and it says that she caught a form of sickness when she was younger? One that had taken her mother correct?” The doctor asked, they all nodded cause they all knew the story. “Well, Ms. Hamilton never received full treatment and because of that..well to put it bluntly, the sickness has been eating away at her heart for years now.” He explained. “With the added pressure of stress and childbirth, I’m actually surprise that she didn’t pass away sooner.”

“Is she going to die?” John asked softly. “If we get her into surgery, repair the heat where it is most damaged and keep her away from stress for some time, No, I believe she could make a almost full recovery.” "So....what can we do?" Burr spook up. "Right now she needs to wake up.”

 

_ "Alexander, Alexander wake up, Alexander!" She heard that voice, but she could answer it, couldn't tell why it sounded so far away. Why she felt the way she did, felt like air and she could just go away. "Alexander,.....don't go." Go? Why was someone asking her not to go? She felt light, she felt like she could just fly away and she was about to- _

**_Philip_ ** _.  _

_ She couldn't, she couldn't leave her son. Not like her father left her or her mother. She was not going to leave her son to end up like her. She was going to fight, she was going to fight to get back to her son. _

Odd noises started to flood her ears, then black, different voices and sounds that she really couldn't pin point what they were, then black. Her mind was awake sort of, though she could hear everything going on around her but her eyes; that was the hard part. After a while there was something else, something down her throat that was hard and hurt. "Alex...Alexander?"  _ John? Was that John? _ "Hey...Hey we need a doctor!" The voice ran away,  _ Come back _ . She wanted to call but couldn't. 

"Ms. Hamilton, I'm Doctor Green.” A new voice said, “I need you to squeeze my hand if you can hear me?"  _ Doctor?  _ Why was there a doctor near her? She did as he asked and the hand was gone. "She's breathing on her own, we need to remove the tube." In and out of the black, but finally she felt free to breath and to woke on her eyes. Suddenly a brightness overtook them and after that it was all...."down hill."

Alexander sat in bed, fully awake after having surgery and now knowing what had happened to her. John sat on one side with Herc and Laf, while Burr was off in the corner of the room. God why did he have to be here, why did he have to come back after all these years. There was no need for him, she and Philip were happy; so why did he have to be here. "Ms. Hamilton." Doctor Green's voice broke her out of her mind "huh?" She looked up "Sorry, just a little dizzy."

"And that's why I made the suggestion. You need to be somewhere where it's quiet and you can heal. An apartment with three different people and a baby, though hard as it seems, is not the place for someone healing from something like this" He said calmly. "I'm not giving up my son." She snapped "I'm not asking you too...but maybe there's somewhere else you can go?" "I don't....I don't have-" 

"She can stay with me." Her eyes shot up, the answer had come from the corner of the room, the same corner that held Aaron Burr. "What?" John asked, his hands going into small fits. "I said that she can come stay with me. You and Philip." There was a tone of silence that could make anyone uncomfortable and the doctor cleared his throat. "I think I'll let you all be." Before quickly leaving the room.

"I'm just stating that you need a place and mine is the only place you have. Philip should stay with you and I have enough room." Aaron broke the quiet, his voice unmoving and neutral like it was something so simple. "I don't  _ have  _ your place, I don't need you at all Burr. You have no right-" That’s when the fire started, Hamilton and Burr going at it like back in college, neither moving from the stands they took on a fight. It had been going on for the last ten minutes or so. Yelling and shouting back and forth about the matter at hand when finally it was stopped.

"Enough!" A female voice, Eliza, stepped in front of them and soon had all the guys out of the room. It was now just the girls, The Schuylers and Alex, sitting in the quiet of the room. "I don't need him, nether does Philip." She finally said but only got looks back. 

"Alex, sweetheart." Eliza spook up "We all know you don't  _ need  _ anyone's help, we all know you can do it on your own and that's what we love about you....” Oh god, here comes the after thought. “But with this, when it comes to your health and the further of your son." "You need to think about what's best for everyone." Peggy finished what her sister was trying to say. "So you think I should?' "It's your life Alexander."


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a few hours, Alex just sitting alone in her room, she just needed to think, to comb through everything and find the truth in it all. There was a soft knock at the door "Hamilton?" Burr's voice broke in "you asked to see me?" Oh yeah, she forgot. "Yeah." Was all she said as he walked in and pulled up a chair next to her. 

"So?" 

"So." 

She copied him and saw how it got to him, like it did in the past and if she wasn't so forced; she would of chuckled. "I was thinking-" "Well that's never good." "Burr." She shot him a look that said 'shut up’. "I know you don't like it, but I need to be the one to talk right now." She sighed and took a moment before starting again. "I need somewhere to stay, I need to get better for my son." "Our son." This time the echo was not in her head.

She glanced up at Burr "I need to get better.....and maybe.....maybe your place....is the best place." "So you're going to stay with me." "Yes, I don't really have a choice here Burr. Everyone thinks it's a good idea and-" "And Philip will get to met me." The young woman rubbed her head, why was he so annoying at times? “He’s met you already remember? The other night before this whole thing started.” 

Aaron narrowed his eyes at her “You know that’s not what I meant.” Alexander started to shake her head “No, no absolutely not.” Burr was half confused and half pissed at what she said "Hamilton-" "Burr. I can't having him knowing, I can't tell him yet. Not right now with me..sick.” She sighed “It'll just confuse him. Maybe even traumatize him. He's too young, he won't understand, he's already confused at the fact that we live with three men that are his uncles but not related. For you to come into the picture so suddenly...." Aaron held up a hand for her to stop rumbling, he was still before speaking. "You're right. If that's what gets you to come stay with Philip, if that's what gets me just a bit of an insight into our son's life; then I'll take it. But really Alex? Traumatize is a little too dramatic don't you think?”

 

The next few day went by rather quickly, Alex was checked over by the doctors and Philip was finally able to visit her. Though she made sure that the wires and IVs were all hidden, she didn't want to scare him. She also hid the fact that they were moving in with Burr till the day that she was signed out of the hospital. "Yay! Mommy's coming home!" Philip clapped as he helped Alex pack her bags with Eliza and Peggy. 

"Oh?" Eliza raised her brow at Alex, it was time to tell him, besides Burr would be here any minute. "Actually honey," Alex started and pulled the boy into her arms "we're not going home." "Huh?" Philip looked up and raised his own brow, he looked so much like Burr with that look. "Mommy is still really sick, and....well she can't go home cause she needs to be in a quiet place. So we're stay with a friend." She tried to explain it to him as much as she could. "Friend? Who?" He asked.

"Ready in there?" It was like he knew when she was talking about him, it was starting to get to her. "Hello Aaron." Eliza smiled and finished up packing for Alex. She got her son’s attention before continuing "Philip, you remember my friend Mister Burr right?" She asked her son, but by the look on his face, she could tell he did; and not in a good way. "You let Mommy get hurt!" He yelled at Burr which surprised the whole room. 

Burr stood there in shock along with Alex, “Pip, that is not nice, Mister Burr did no such thing. Mommy was already sick and if Burr wasn’t there then Mommy wouldn’t have gotten to the doctors." She tried to explain but Philip's arms were crossed and his eyes narrowed at the man in front of him. "Uncle John said you're bad." And there it was, Alex's eyes almost popped out for how hard she rolled her eyes back and the groan that left her made everyone there know that John’s days were numbered. Because, of course John would do something like this. 

"Sometime Uncle John is a dumbly-head." She bit her lip as she spook, not saying what she wanted to. This was already hard for her to deal with, having to live with Burr and letting him get to know their son, John putting thoughts in the four year old's head was not going to help. But what happened next surprised even her.

"You're right, I am bad. I should have looked after your mommy better." Burr's voice hit Alex so hard she almost dropped Philip. "What Burr, no-" "It's ok Hamilton, John is someone he respects and trust. If John says I'm bad then I'm bad. But," Burr kneeled down in front of Alex and the boy "Maybe, you could decided that for yourself?" He smiled "You and Mommy are coming to stay with me and while there, you can see if I really am a bad person. And if I am then you can leave and never talk to me again. Deal?" He put his hand out and the little boy looked at it for a moment before shaking it. Alex stared up at Burr, but when he looked up at her she quickly turned her head; suddenly feeling really warm.

 

Alex stepped out of Burr's car and looked up at the house they had pulled in front of, it was just as she remember from the past. An old colonial brown-stone in the middle of New York City, off to the side like some piece of history that had not been touched by anyone. Alex had loved the house, she had loved the fact that Burr's family had not touched it and only did a little bit to make it livable for a modern times such as A/C and heat. If she remember correctly it had four bedrooms, three bathrooms, one office room, a large kitchen and a large living room. 

Walking in, everything started to hit her again, she was right about the rooms, but only one thing stuck in her mind; Burr's room. "So, everything's the same but maybe a few things. I hired two maids." Burr said as he rubbed the back of is neck, finding Alex in the living room "Oh?" She answered and looked around "I guess getting to see this place again is a nice part of this whole thing." She added and Burr nodded.

Burr let out a sighed, she wasn't the only one that was feeling odd about this whole thing, he didn't wake up one day and decided to have a woman and her son move in. It's the fact that Alex needed this, and he needed to meet his son. "So I'll have Mary bring you up to your room, she can help you unpack and-" "You have to baby proof this place." She cut him off. Burr looked up and tilted his head to the side "Huh?" He asked "Baby proof? Philip may not be a infant anymore but he's still four, he runs and jumps and finds things that he can pull apart. Burr, I thought you had everything ready? Do you even have a bed for him? Maybe this was a bad idea." "Hamilton." He stepped in front of her, she stopped but the look on her face put her point across.

"I understand what that is, and I'm finishing it. Just I thought it was better to have you two in a home and not some hospital as quickly as I could." He told her "And yes, there is a whole room ready for him, right next to yours." Alex sighed and nodded. "Miss, are you ready to unpack?" A female voice popped into the room. "Yes, thank you." She nodded as she walked passed Burr and up the stairs "So, you're Mary?" Burr heard her voice fade away, he had a moment to himself, to sit down and think about everything that he was doing right now; it was crazy. 

"Misser Burr?" A young voice entered. Burr looked up and saw Philip there, the young boy standing in this huge strange house, he must be scared to death. "You don't have to call me that Philip, I know Mommy does but you can just call me Uncle Aaron." He smiled than he thought about it "Or just Aaron." The little boy smiled and hugged his bear a little tighter. Burr was going to have to get use to having a little kid around, though it's not like he wasn't use to it, he did have younger cousin’s and of course his sister’s children; he had a way with kids.

"Philip, can I....can I talk to you about something. About something only big boys can know. Are you a big boy?" Philip's head lifted and nodded "Yes, I'm this many." He put up four of his fingers. "Ok, come here. It's a secret." Philip nodded and ran into the room, standing right in front of Burr as he kneeled in front of the boy. "You protect Mommy don't you?" The little boy nodded "I'm like a soldier." He stood up straight, it reminded Burr of something but that was for later. "Good, cause that's what we need for all the monsters." "Monster?" The boy grabbed his bear, Burr nodded "Yes, that's why Mommy is sick. She has a monster inside her called stress and we need to make sure the monster goes away. Now that's why you both are here, cause Stress lives at your home and right now your uncles are fighting with the monster there so it can never come back. But we need to make sure the monster doesn't start to live here. Do you understand Son?" "Don't call me son." Philip said but then nodded "So, we are going to fight the monster?" Burr nodded "I could have picked one of your uncles to help me, but you are stronger than them." Philip giggled and hugged Burr around his neck, it melted the man's heart.

Alex stood behind the doorway, listening to everything the two boys were saying. She had to cover her mouth every time she was going to laugh or tear up, it made her feel warm that Burr had done this, given her son a purpose; even if it was a lie. Aaron Burr was a lot of things to her, not all of them good, but this one....that was definitely going on the good list.


	10. Chapter 10

Living with Burr may not be the worst thing that had ever happened to Alexander and Philip. It wasn't like he locked them away and never let them out, actually it was the opposite. The boy did have school and lessons, Burr gave each of his uncle's keys so they could come in and out to visit or pick up Philip, trying to stuck to as normal routine as possible for the boy. 

But Alex on the other hand, Burr and the others basically locked her in her room, no computer, no newspapers, and little TV; as little stress as possible. And it was driving her crazy. But she did have her ways, tricking the maids, Mary and Alice, into bring her a paper every now and then. Then Burr would find it in her hands as Alex yelled about which ever idiots at that time.

"Really, am I going to have to cancel all newspapers to my house while you're here?" He crossed his arms as he stared from the doorway. Alex just gave him a small smiled and then made him promise not to take it out on the maids, it was her who was tricking them. "Hamilton, you need to stay away from stress." "I know but that doesn't mean I have to hide under a rock." "Yea, it actually dose." He took the paper away from her and tucked it under his arm. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked. "Alright." "Hamilton." "Better, my head's not pounding anymore. I guess the meds are working." She shrugged and stood up from the bed, only to have her legs give out and fall. Aaron caught her of course "Don't rush it." He warned her "I hate being here, locked away like some kind of animal. I need to go out, I need to take Philip out or something, I think he's starting to see how sick I really am and I can't-" "How bout the backyard?" Burr cut her off.

She was right, she needed some fresh air and to get out, her tan skin was starting to look whiter and some vitamin D may do her some good. Alex looked at him for a moment before agreeing, taking what she could get from him. "Phillip!' He called behind him and waited a moment till a little head popped into the room. "Wanna go outside with Mommy?" He asked and it was like he told him Christmas was coming early "Yay!!" The little boy took off down the stairs, already knowing the way out. "No Running!" Alex yelled after him then shook her head "That child." "Like his mother." Burr smiled down at her before suddenly scooping her up in his arms and holding her tightly in a bridal style.

Alex's mind took off spinning "B-Burr, put me down." She could feel her face getting warmer. "Why, you can't get down by yourself yet. And I don't think Phillip will wait for long." He said as he headed towards the stairs. "It's...it's just weird." She answered him. "It's not the first time Alex." He winked at her and caused her body to heat up again. Alex held on to him till they were outside, a chair was already set up for her and Philip's giggles coming from the box of toys Aaron had bought him. "Did we come at a bad time?" A low voice startled the both of them. Herc, John and Laf all stood off to the side, Herc and Laf trying to hold back the small chuckles but John's hands were hiding in his pockets and his face looking down.

"W-what no." Alex squirmed in Aaron's arms till he finally placed her down in the chair. 

Alex wouldn't look the men in the eye, she couldn't even look Philip in the eye. What was wrong with her? "Why the sudden visit?" Burr finally asked "That's just it, a sudden visit. Wanted to see how petite soeur was feeling." Laf smiled and walked over to take a seat next to her. "Bien, merci." She answered his and kissed his cheek. "Uncle Herc, come play!" Phillip yelled from the swing set and Mulligan chuckled and ran over to start pushing the boy on the swing. Burr watched as everyone had partnered off, Herc playing with Philip, Hamilton speaking french with Laf at god only knows speed; but he was left with John. 

"So, how is work?" He asked, trying to break the awkwardness. "It's alright." Was all John said, god this was going to be hard; and it had to end. "I think I'm going to make some tea, would anyone else want?" He got some answered and turned to walk away "John, would you mind coming to help me?"

That was only the beginning of the war that lasted weeks between John Laurens and Aaron Burr, the two of them would go back and forth anytime chance they got. John telling Philip things about Aaron and Aaron having to clear them up which only cause Philip to think his uncle was a liar. It finally got to a point that Alex had to step in, she found them in the kitchen about to go at it "Office, now." She commanded, sending them to wait there for her like children in time out.


	11. Chapter 11

Alexander walked in with her arms crossed, closing the door behind her. She stared at the pair of them for a moment before opening her mouth. "You both know that there is only one four year old that lives here right?" She asked but didn't let them answer "Honestly, I don't care about whatever fight you two are having or what it is about. But when it involves my child, causing him to question what he know, that's when I have enough of it. Now, stop it or I'll take Philip somewhere away from the both of you."

After that talk Aaron had to sit down, how did everything get so fucked up, how did he suddenly lose everything when he was so close to having just a little of it. She was right, it was the worst thing they could, involving Philip in their petty war for his mother. He had to do something to get back in Hamilton's good graces, but what could he do? Then it hit him, the boy didn't have that many friends, none actually when he tried to think of it, he didn't remember Philip ever talking about any friends. And that's what he was going to do, taking out his phone and finding just the number he needed.

A few days later it was the weekend and Philip had no school or lessons so it was perfect. The three of them were downstairs in the living room, Philip playing with some new toys Aaron had gotten him as 'I'm sorry' gifts, and Alex was reading some book she took from Aaron's office. The doorbell went off, Alex lifted her head with a raised brow "Are you expecting someone?" She asked but it was too late, Philip was already at the door, one of the only times he was happy the boy forgot the rules he's mother had taught him.

"Philip." Alex got up and quickly got to the door "What have I told you?" She asked "Sorry Mommy." Philip said before Alex sighed and turned, opening the door and suddenly becoming shocked.

"Theodosia?" "Alexander!" The older woman stepped forward and took Alex into a hug, Alex was in shock, this was one person she never thought she would see again. "How-How are you?" Alex asked as she stepped back to take in the appearance of her long ago friend. It had looked like she hadn’t aged a day, not a wrinkle or mark, freak presses clothes; god was she embarrassed and jealous or her. "I'm great but how are you? I heard about what happened. How are you feeling?" 

"Fine, but how did you hear?" "Aaron, of course." Her answer shouldn't have been surprising but it was. "Burr?" "Theodosia." Aaron walked up and gave the woman a kiss on the cheek. "Wait, stop." Alex needed a moment to let everything sink in. "Sorry, did Aaron not tell you we were coming over." "No, I suppose he forgot. But who's we?" Theodosia smiled and looked down "Alex, this is my daughter. Say hello sweetheart." A small girl who had been standing behind her mother stepped forward with the sweetest smile. "Theo, this is an old friend of Mama’s." Alex smiled and kneeled down "Hello dear, I'm Alex." "Hello Miss Alex." The little girl smiled.

"Oh Theodosia, she's a doll but-" And then it hit her "Aaron." Alex turned to him "I thought it would be nice. We could catch up and they could play." He shrugged with a slight smirk. Alex sighed and looked down but was startled when Philip wasn't there "Philip?" "I think he's hiding." The little girl said as she pointed behind Burr's leg. The little boy was holding on tightly to Aaron's leg, hiding as much as he could. "Pip?" Aaron asked but the boy didn't say anything, the little girl was looking in before she finally stepped in and walked right over to Philip, who ducked even farther.

"That's a funny name." She said in a light voice. "Not as funny as yours." He said softly "I have the same name as my Mama. I think it's pretty." Philip looked down at his feet "I think it is too." He said even softer "Than why did you say it was funny?" "Something can be funny and pretty at the same time." He shot up at her but then looked back down. Theodosia stared for a moment then giggled and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck "I like you Philip, you're mine."

The three adults couldn't hold it in anymore as they all started laughing, but stopped when they got a glare from Philip. "Why don't you show Theo your swings." Aaron offered and the two were gone in a flash. "Well than, I think that's the start of an interesting relationship." Theodosia chuckled lightly, the way she always had; like an angle’s laugh. The older woman walking in and handing her jacket to Aaron. He hung it up "I'll go make some tea." He said and walked away, as the two woman walked into the living room and sat down.

About an hour later the two mothers had kicked Aaron out and into his office as they sat catching up, they were laughing at something before Alex reached over and poured herself more tea. "I'm sorry but I have to ask, what happened between you and Burr? The last I knew you two were still together. Or are you still? Oh god I didn’t even ask if he was seeing anyone?! Is Theo his-" Theodosia reached over to stop her rambling “Alex, it’s alright. And no, we are not together, not for a long time. Since the summer you left actually.” 

That made Alex’s heart stop, oh god, she was so selfish "Honestly, you happened." Alex froze, she jumped back, her face apologetic "Oh my god, Theodosia, I'm so sorry." "No, no, no, Alex that's not what I meant." The older woman gently grabbed her arm. "Aaron and I, our time was lovely, and I thank you everyday for bring him into my life. But....we weren't meant to be. We stayed friends of course, he's even Theo's godfather. But that's all we are, and you......you showed us that. He loves you Alex." Alexander sighed as she sat back "So, did Burr ask you to boost him up like that?" "No, but I feel like I had to throw my card out there. Burr filled me in on everything and as a mother I understand, but maybe you're not protecting Philip....as much as you're protecting yourself?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron's POV

Maybe Theodosia was right?' Alex thought to herself over and over again after that day, her thoughts had only grown when she brought it up to others and they agreed. Was she in love with Aaron? Was Aaron in love with her? She did agree that she had feelings for him, you always will have feelings for the man who is half of your child; but was it truly love? It had only been a month and a half since she came to live here, and that’s not enough time to be in love; Romeo and Juliet aside. But they’ve been friends for years before that.

With this mess on her mind and the fact that her doctor had changed her meds, life had gotten a bit hard for Alex to handle, and Burr had noticed. Since she stopped trying to steal the newspaper or snake down to the TV, it wasn't like her.

"Hamilton?" He knocked on the door and walked in to see her sitting in bed and staring off out the window, deep in thought which caused him to sigh in relief. "Hamilton." He said a little stronger, this time getting her attention as her head snapped over to him "What?" She asked "How are you feeling?" "Fine, thinking, go away." She said quickly then looked back, just like Hamilton. He chuckled a bit then placed the cup of tea he had made her on the bedside. Before leaving he looked over once more, staring at her for a moment.

Her color had come back, her skin was that lovely light olive it was in college, her dark brown eyes had fire in them and her equally colored hair up in a messy bun. He didn't realize how long he had been staring till he blinked and found those brown eyes looking back at him "Was there something you wanted?" She asked, he didn't need any help hearing how annoyed she was that he was there in the middle of her thinking.

"No sorry just,-" He couldn't think of anything, like he was just there to watch her but if he told her that she’d think he was crazy and a creeper. She waited for him to finish, her face showing her impatiens "Theo want to have another play date with Philip." He made up, well not made up as it was the truth but just not at the moment in time. "Oh." Her face soften and smiled "That Theo, she's done something to Philip. I feel like it's not the last we will see them together." She chuckled softly. She was right, since they had met Philip and Theo have spent almost everyday with each other. It was sweet, like some kind of young love that they didn't even know about. "Maybe this time, Philip can go over there?" He asked. "Yea, that would be nice. I don't think he's ever been to a friend's house." She answered and that was it, Philip would go over to Theo's house the next evening after school.

For Philip the next evening couldn't come soon enough, it was all the young boy could talk about since being told. When he got home from school Burr made sure he had everything ready, about an hour later Theo and her mother was there to pick him up then out the door they went. He was pretty quick and Burr couldn't help but laugh, he turned and went off to his office to do some work. He was in quiet for a while till he heard a loud bang from above him, from where Alex was, he raced up to see her leaning on the wall. 

Her hands were shaking "Burr, I'm sorry, I didn't-It slipped out-" "It's alright Hamilton." He said and walked over to see a trap of broken glass and plates. "I-I'm sorry." "It's fine, it's just things." He reassured but the look of her was not right. "Are you alright?" He asked walked toward her, he knew something was wrong, cause when he got close enough, she grabbed onto him to steady herself.

She was shaking and cold to the touch, but her face was red with what looked like a fever. “Hamilton? Alex look at me.” He ordered her, her eyes slowly made their way up his chest and to his face. Reaching out to feel her forehead, she wasn’t too warm.

"Maybe you should take a shower?" He suggested like the doctor had before him, if she ever felt light-headed or extra cold to let her sit in a warm bath or shower but never alone in case something happened. Usually it was Mary or Alice but they were off today. "Yes, maybe." She nodded. Burr helped her to the bathroom and into the tub, then turned around when she began to change out of her clothes "Burr, leave." She stopped and said. "No, if you're not feeling well then I'm not going to let you pass out in the shower and hurt yourself or something." He answered "I'll just sit over there and close my eyes. Though it's not something I haven't seen before." He added with a smirk. 

Alex rolled her eyes and continued, but he heard the small huff of a almost laugh. The shower was on and steamed filled the room, the warm water felt like heaven for Alex as everything stopped hurting. But after a while it started spinning. 

Burr had Alex speak to him every now and than but when it was longer then how they had been going, he opened his eyes "Hamilton?" He asked and when she didn't answer he got up and pulled the curtain back, seeing her holding on for life to the wall. "Alexander?" He said but instead of an answer. Alex jumped and shook her head “Yeah, sorry. In my head.” He helped her out of the shower,  he didn't want to ruin her decency; so he kept his eyes on her face. After he helped her into a robe and turned off the water, he lifted her in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. 

“You must not be feeling well if you’re letting me carry you.” He stated as he settled her down on the bed. Taking the towel he had and started to dry her off, starting with her hair and going slow; even slower when he noticed she was leaning into his touch. "Alex?" "Mhmm?" "Foggy still?" "A bit." She answered, her eyes closed the whole time. He kneeled down and began on her legs, not noticing when she opened her eyes and started to stare down at him. Looking up to find her eyes, he wished he knew what she was thinking; though he soon found out. 

When her lips where suddenly on his. He was caught off guard, eyes open and staring but pulled back and stood up "Hamilton, what was that." She shrugged "Don't know, just....I been thinking and people keep telling me-." "No." He shook his head, she was out of it, she was high on meds and not thinking right "No, you need to rest." He got up, leaving the towel for her as he turned to leave "Aaron." She was up and grabbed his arm with both hands, holding on to it before turning him around. "I don't know what to think anymore, there are things in my mind that were settled and now are flying and-.....I just want it to stop." She sighed and looked up at him "Aaron." 

Burr had been watching her, he felt pain in his heart that she felt like that but also he cursed himself. In the motion of it all, her robe had opened a bit and Aaron found himself glancing down before quickly looking away. "Aaron." She said again, seeing him staring, she pulled him back and leaned up, catching his lips with hers. "Alex-" But his voice was cut when she pushed the kiss farther. He wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss. Pulling back he looking down, seeing the same hungry and lust that he had in his own eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's POV

What was she thinking, life couldn't go back to the way it was when they were in college, it couldn't go back to being that carefree happiness it was. But then again, maybe it could, maybe she could let Burr in and have a life with him and Philip. "Really Alex, I don't get to see you that much anymore; and it just hurts when you rather be in your head then with me." Laurens said as his took a sip of his coffee. "Sorry, just....a lot on my mind." She told him and grabbed her own cup "Anything you wanna share?" He asked and Alex froze, sharing with Laurens usually helped but with this, Alex felt that it might not be a good choice. "No." "Alex, please." She had not come to him for advice, so this was a red flag. 

"It's just....well it's just not your place." She said with a bit of anger and sat back. "What?" "John, I'm sick not stupid. I've never been stupid." "I never said-" "I'm not done." She cut him off and took a breath "I know how you feel....since college, I knew. And I thought maybe but....I've never felt more than friendship, but the greatest kind; that's why you are my best friend."

John's face was hard as a rock, she knew this whole time, that wasn't true was it? He got mad, how could she know this whole time and not say anything, just like with Philip; what else was she hiding. Then for her to just say that she hasn't felt the same, that she's basically been dragging him along-No, what was he thinking. This was Alex, this was his Alex, she wouldn't do that. "I was scared, I was scared to lose you." “You could never lose me," He told her. Her dark brown eyes looking up at him "I'm too much in love with you." Placing his cup down he walked over and kneeled down, licking his lips as he did what he had always wanted to do. 

He kissed Alexander Hamilton, and she kissed back. Laying a hand on his cheek, they stayed like that for a moment before pulling back but he knew, from the look on her face. "Nothing?" "Nothing." She answered. They stared at each other for a while before Alex spook "John, I'm sorry." The tears began in her eyes, he couldn't let that happen. "No." He wiped her eyes "There's nothing to be sorry about."

They talked for a while after that, going through everything that they've never said but needed to, John was in love with Alex, he always have been and always will be; but maybe that love was for him to just protect her and be there for her. "So," He said after a while, he took a sip but found the coffee had gone cold so he left it where it was. "It's Burr then?" "What-no-what are you talking-it's not." "You're rambling." He chuckled "Everyone can see it Alex, the way he looks at you and you look back." "I don't look-" "No, you glace, thinking no one can see you." Lauren smiled. "I don't like him, never have really." That was a lie, and she knew it, there was a time were Burr was so busy with studies that he couldn't do his laundry and had to borrow some of John's shirts; which were a bit too small and showed off his body very well. God those were the night John found himself calling out Aaron's name into his pillow. "But...if there was anyone that I would pick for you, other than me, it would be Aaron Burr."

Those words, those words from John Lauren hit her hard. It was after that that she thought more about a life with Burr, how well of a father he's been even though Philip didn't know, how well he's taken care of her, followed her rules; drove her to the edge of wanting to beat him over the head with a pillow and then driving her back to wanting to rip his clothes off. Could she really feel for Aaron Burr, and could that feeling be like the one she had that night in the bar, when he protected her from that guy, actually standing for something and then taking what he wanted.

That thought had came back when she was staring down at him, watching has he dried her off from the shower, who would do that? He came to check on her, told her it was fine that she ruined his things, helped her into the shower and stayed to make sure she was alright. He’d covered her when he did so: she could still have her decency. And now this. He was drying her off, and Alex felt her heart picking up when she finally notice how she leaned into his touch. Her hands in her lap, she wanted to know that feeling again, that feeling of Burr on her, in her; she needed to know what it was again. So she leaned down and kissed him, there it was, but then he pulled back, blaming it on her being high from her medication but she wasn't; this was what she wanted.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT!!

Alex was laying on the bed, Burr above her looking down. Her body felt red hot as he pulled back the robe and his breath was gone, she was still so beautiful, everything the same way it was that night but maybe....more mature. That thought ended when she quickly turned her head away and covered her hand over her chest, he chuckled and leaned down "I thought I told you not to look away from me." Alex's head snapped back and Aaron took the chance to take her lips in his. He moved his hands up and down her body, tracing patterns and feeling the goosebumps he was causing her " _ Alexander _ ." She gasped from his voice, rough and low as he unbuckled his belt and slid off his pants. Climbing back on top of her, their lips never left the others as breath got heavier.

He pulled back for a moment, a silent question and she nodded, then he moved her legs apart and pulled her close to him, lining up and pushing in. Soft cries came from her, silenced by his mouth and he waited for her to be ready for more. When he was fully in is when he began to move, moving in and out slow at first but then body took over mind.  _ "Aaron." "Alex."  _ They called out the others name as the thrust got harder and faster, she grabbed at his arms, chest, back, the sheets and hiding her face in the pillow; only to have him pull it back and capture her lips.

Those lips that released so many moans, moans that he caused and that made his hunger grow. He moved his upper body down a bit, giving rough kisses down from her ear to neck and chest; ones that were definitely going to leave bruises. "Oh god." She gasped and arched up against him, grabbing the pillow above her, biting her lip to the point Aaron though she would drew blood. She was trying to stay quiet but it wasn't working "Scream for me  _ Alexander _ ." He whispered into her ear, and she did, she screamed and gasped and moan so loud she was going to lose her voice. 

Whatever _her_ Burr wanted, whatever _her_ _Aaron_ wanted. It was slow and rough and hard and faster and then, it was over. They both came with yells of the other and now laid, mixed and tangled together, out of breath but that didn't stop their mouths from needing each other. After sometime, they had pulled apart and now Alex was laying her head on his chest and trying to caught her breath "So?" He asked, a question he didn’t need to say out loud.

"A...Amazing." She said, he leaned down and placed a kiss in her hair, then her shoulder causing her to giggle like a schoolgirl. They stayed like that, for a while, a few weeks actually, they would send Philip to school, to his uncles or to Theodosia’s, and then end up laying like this again time after time. They didn't slow down, not till the day they got caught.

They had sent Philip to spend the day with Uncle Laf, the moment the door closed Alex jumped onto Aaron and wrapped her legs around him, giggling like some sort of crazy children. They made their way upstairs, to Burr's room and after a while they now laying on the bed, on each other after their fun. Minds lost in their own thought and didn't realized they had forgot to give Philip his jackets, so when they door opened and Lafayette stood there in a mix of shock and pride; they knew the jig was up. Alex had almost fallen out of the bed, grabbing the blanket with her to cover herself and leaving poor Burr to have to grab a pillow. "Well, isn't this a surprise?" Laf said with a smile like the joker. "Get out Laf!" Alex yelled and through a pillow at the door.

After getting dressed Laf came back in "Philip is downstairs so try to keep your voices down." The same goofy smile on his face. They talked for sometime, making Lafayette swear he wasn't going to tell anyone, that they needed some time to think about this, where they were in all this and how to tell Philip. Lafayette left with Philip, telling the boy that Aaron was in his office and Mommy was sleep to ease his wonder of where everyone was. Alex and Aaron waited to hear the front door close before starting up in a fit of laughter then ending up in the way they were before, clothes and laying in each other's arms.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts to go done and Aaron gets an idea.

"That damn school." Herc growled as he sat down at Burr's kitchen table. Aaron raised his brow, walking over and placed a cup of coffee in front of him before taking a seat across from the large man. "Bad day?" Aaron asked as he took a sip "Yeah, that school is run by idiots that have no right to run early childhood education." "Ah so we're not talking about you?" He said trying to lighten the anger in Mulligan's eyes. The man had just come back from picking up Philip from school, like he did every Tuesday and Thursday. Philip was now outside playing on the swings while the two men sat down for a chat and some coffee.

"So what's going on?" Burr asked. "They gave me a hard time picking him up again, the same way they do John and Laf. It's been almost a year, we all are on his paperwork, but no. They have to gave us a problem because none of us are his father." He took a sip of his coffee. "Not only that, but they put him down over every little thing." "What do you mean by that?" Aaron asked, the fact of them getting troubled everytime one of his uncles would pick him up was none of his business, they were all big boys and could handle themselves; but when it came to Philip, that was personal for Burr.

"The head of the school, Thomas Conway, I think he has problems with "modern" thinking and alike families." Mulligan said "If you get what I mean." Burr did, he turned and looked outside to watch Philip. "We are not in any type of relationship of that kind but that school doesn't need to know that business, but they assume and than take it out on Philip; the poor boy has enough trouble. And they try to change the way he acts."

He did agree that Philip was a little flamboyant but that could also be because he was raised most of his life in France and they acted differently there; that and Laf. But that shouldn't matter in education. "So, he has a problem with it? Maybe I should have a word with him?" "No, you know what Alex would say." Burr sighed and took another sip, ah yes, Alex. She truly tried to keep Aaron as far from Philip's life outside the house, though she's been loosening the reins since they started....enjoying company with one another again. She didn't want to confuse him but after they started to open up, he knew it was for her benefit more than Philip's. "Speaking of Alex, shouldn't you tell her? About this Conway?" "She already knows and hates the man, but she can afford the school and I don't want her getting worked up over this. We can handle it."

With that Burr let them do what they wanted, to handle it, they didn't tell Alex, Burr didn't get involved; that _was_ only for a few more days later.

It was the beginning of November, they all had had fun for Halloween. Alex was well enough to go out with them for a few hours, Philip dressed up as a vampire and now Burr was outside helping Mary and Alice take down the decorations. Laf's car pulled up in front of the house and Philip almost didn't wait for the car to stop before jumping out and running into the house. "Hello Philip." Aaron smiled but nothing, the boy just ran in. "Did something happen?" He asked when Laf walked up "I think we should go in."

"Alright, what's wrong." Burr asked as soon as the door was closed, he hung up his jacket and Philip's, which he found on the steps. "Something happened at school, and I'm afraid it might be mine fault." Lafayette said "See I had given Philip a book," "Yes, I remember, Madeline wasn't. In original french." "Oui, but you see he took it to school with him for show and tell....." The man stopped and looked down at his feet. "Lafayette please, what happened?" Aaron asked. The french man sighed and ran a hand over his hair "He got in trouble for it, something about boys shouldn't bring in a girl's book." Burr's shifted in his stands, he had to use all his power to not run out the door and over to that school, how dare someone say that; not just to his son but to any child. That was the last of Burr's abilities to just stand by and do nothing, Laf stayed over for an hour more as they spoke about what to do.

 

The next day Burr was home early and sitting with Alex in her room, she was helping him with some cases. Not too much work but enough to hold her over. "Are you going to tell me why my son came home upset yesterday?" Aaron blinked at her for a moment, her sudden words took him by surprise. "Our son." Burr answered her. That was always his first answer before getting to the point, and it would be that way till she finally agreed. "Burr." Aaron signed "Something happened at school, but it's fine. it's being handled." And just like that, right on time. His phone went off and he answered "Hello...yeah...damn.....yeah don't worry, I'll go. Yes, I'll let her know. Ok bye."

"Who was that?" "Laf, he go stuck at work and can't get over to pick up Philip, he asked if I could." He told her as he got up and grabbed his coat. "No, I'll go." Alex went to get up "Alex please, you can't and let me do something for the boy. Picking him up because Lafayette can't is not going to create a black hole." He told her and kissed her head, that seemed to settle her; for now.

Burr was at the school in no time, waiting along with the other parents for the doors to open and be rejoined with their sons and daughters. He felt like he belonged there, with the other fathers, though in his suit he did stand out. "Excuse me." A female voice got his attention, Burr turned his head to see a young woman, about Alex's age, maybe older. "Yes?" "I'm sorry, I just, I haven't seen you before." "Oh yes, Aaron Burr." He stuck out his hand. "Maria, are you a friend picking up?" "No, parent." "New kid? Sorry for all the questions, just with kidnappers out there-" "No, that's perfectly. Um, no my son is not new but I am I guess you can say." He told her.

"AARON!" A little voice popped into the air, Burr hadn't noticed but the doors had opened and there were kids all around, and there was Philip, running into Aaron's arms. Burr had a smiled that could only be caused by his son. He picked up the boy and tossed him a bit "Hello Philip." He chuckled "what are you doing here?" "Well Uncle Laf got stuck, so I'm here. Is that ok?" Philip nodded and hugged Burr tightly. "Mr. Burr?" Aaron turned to see two older men standing there "Hi, I'm Mr. Knox, I'm Philip's teacher." Mr. Know was a rounded man, about fifteen years older than Burr, light of skin but with kind eyes and face; he almost reminded Burr of Santa Claus. But the other man, who Burr had not met yet, was more of a fairy tale villain type. With a long nose and gray hair, though he only looked only a couple of years older then Burr.

"Oh and this is Mr. Conway." Mr. Knox introduce the other man, but Burr could hear the tightened in his voice. "Ah." Was all Aaron could say. "I was wondering if we could have a moment of your time?" Mr. Knox asked kindly "Yes, you may." Aaron placed Philip on the ground and walked him over to the bench, sitting him down with a smiled "Don’t go." Philip whispered, a little fear in his voice. Burr’s skin light on fire with just those two words. But he was on a mission to save his son from ever feeling like that again. "Shh, start your homework ok; I'll be right over there where you can see me the whole time. And I can see you." He pat the boy on the head walked back to the men. "Mr. Burr," This time it was Conway speaking, with his eyes narrowed and a smirk on his face "Seeing as you are a good enough friend of the Hamilton family to pick up the child, then maybe you are a good enough to send a message. We here, the school I mean, try to see to children of any _type,_ as well as _“_ families” of those types as well. But we do have our limits."

"Yes, about those _'limits'_ , I have been filled in about them and can said with all my heart and honesty; that if you don't stop you will find a heavy lawsuit on your porch." Burr's voice had gone dark as well as his eyes. "What you are doing goes against the human rights of all Americas, and especially a child; well, I'd eat you alive in court." Conway's eyes had gown wide and face lost color, he was not expecting someone to speak back to him or for that someone to be a high lawyer in the process of becoming a junior partner. "I-well-I-" "Yes, I believe that is all that needs to be said. Mr. Conway, Mr. Knox." Burr nodded to the man, though when leaving he could see almost a happy light in Knox's eyes.

When he got back with Philip, he told the boy to go up and say hello to his mother while he had some papers to see too. Which wasn't a lie, he thought that maybe after making a threat like that, it was right to contact his bosses and let them know what was going on. As he was on the phone with them some beeping came through, another call "One moment James." He said and switched lines "Hello?" "Ah Mr. Burr." "Yes?" "You might not remember me, but this is Mr. Knox; Philip's teacher." "I thought I made myself clear today at the school-" "Yes, very and that is why I'm calling you; to thank you." Burr's head snapped back from the phone, staring at it for a moment. "I'm actually on another call at this moment, would I be able to call you back?" "Yes, yes sir. This is the number you can reach me at." "Thank you." Burr hung up and went back to settle his other calls.

Once he was done he placed his phone on his desk, staring at it and going through the thoughts in his mind. Should he call him back? What if it was a trick and a lie? He took the chance and called the number, hearing the ringing and finally "Hello." "Yes, Mr. Knox-" "Mr. Burr, thank you for getting back to me. I must first apologize sir, for a number of things but first for this. See, as you know I had gotten an email from Monsieur Lafayette saying it would be you to pick up Philip and he provided your number in case of emergency. That is how I am calling you now sir." "Ah yes, I was wondering that." "Yes well now for the other apologies. For one Mr. Conway, I am not sorry on his behalf but for what he has done to Philip and his family, as well for how he treated you today sir."

"Should I assume he is not on your Christmas list?" Burr jokes. "He's not on any list, other than the one he shares with people who cut me off on the highway and those who would kick puppies." Mr. Knox's voice was hard when speaking about Conway, it seemed they found a happy agreement.

They spook for a while, about if Burr really was going to take out a suit against Conway and the school, and if Burr needed anymore informant Knox would happily proved him with all the notes and papers that he had been gathering himself. "I was just waiting for the right lawyer to come around." He answered when Burr asked why he hadn't filed a suit on his own. "But, Mr. Knox, you seem like a lovely man. Kind and very good terms with the children. Philip won't stop talking about how you are his favorites teacher and when he gets in trouble you always try to help him. But tell me, why do you stay there?" "For the children, if I leave who will be there to stand by their sides? But, there is only so much a man can take and I have actually been looking for another form of work; which I'm glad to say, has come and I will be taking my leave of that damned school."

"I'm happy to hear that for you, I hope it goes well." "Well that is another reason I am calling, hear you ever heard of Yorktown Academy?"

"Yes, who hasn't? It's one of the best schools in the nation." "That is where I have been hired, to teach the same age group I am now and then some. I was wondering....though it is not my place...." "Yes?" "If I could bring one student with me to Yorktown, it would be little Philip; I feel he could reach his full potential and than some." Burr fell silent, he's mind racing and eyes wide, how hasn't he thought of that before? "Mr. Burr?.....Hello? Are you still there? I am sorry if I overstepped?-" "No, no good sir you did not. You just simple made me a fool to myself." He chuckled. "Well, if you are interested....I do happen to have the paperwork."

 

A few days later it was the weekend and everyone was over at the house; expect Burr who said he had some work to see too. He came home late, around dinner time with a happy look and sound to his voice. "Hello Everyone." He called in as he walked to the living room. "Why are you so happy?" Alex asked, a raised brow with a small smile. "Well Hamilton, sometimes things just fall into place." "Did you get the promotion?" She asked as she eyed the three other adults as he kissed the top of her head.

"Oh no, that won't be let out till the end of the year, no somethings just...happen for the well being of others." Burr was goofy, he was full of joy, so much of it that it made Laf look like a normal man. "Alright then,” She shook her head before turning to her son. “Philip go get your things ready for school tomorrow sweetheart." "Do I have too?" Philip asked softly, "About that..." Burr broke in "Philip do you like your school?" He asked to which the boy shook his head. "Would you like to go to another school?" He kneeled down to the boy. "Oh and what school would that be?" Alexander scuffed. "Yorktown Academy." He answered her without looking "When?" She was playing his foolish game, but of course it was only a game in her mind; that was till his next words. "Tomorrow."

"What?" "Really?" Philip piped up "No sweetly, Mister Burr is only joking." "No I'm not." "Burr, enough, he’s too young to understand this type of joke." "It isn't a joke Alexander. I filed the papers earlier in the week and heard back today, they would love to have Philip, they think he's a bright young boy, they've seen his scores and he's tests. He fits what they want." "Really?" Philip broke in again "Yes really." He tickled them "And to add to it all, I believe Alice was given a gift for you to find in your room. Go with Laf and find it." Philip jumped up and took off running, Laf following behind with fear in their eyes. It wasn't just random that Aaron picked Laf to go with Philip, for it was him who help set this all into motion; and him who helped with Philip's application. He was saving the man for what came next; Alexander Hamilton's wrath.

"How could you," Her words echoed the room. "Alex please calm down-" John was next to her and tried but "No, no really how dare you Burr. I asked, I asked you many times to stay out of it. You don't know how to raise a child, you don't know the bad part of it, the coats, the money it takes. The money that I don't have." "Hamilton-" "No! Burr, do you not think that if I had the money that I would be sending him to that god forsaken school. Do you think that I don't want him to go to Yorktown? God he would be amazing there and he would learn so much, and he would be treated the way a child should be; but I can't Burr! I don't have that kind of money." "But I do." He cut her off.

"Burr-"

"Alex," He walked over and kneeled in front of her, taking her hands in his before sighing. "He's mine son, he's  **_our_ ** son. I know, believe me I know, how much you hate this, how you want to go back to before you met me again; when you could control everything. But I've followed your rules to the ends of the world, I done what you've ask and only stayed partly in his life. But after us, after what we've began again.....you’ve lost control and have to just face it Alexander Hamilton; You and Philip are in my life now, and I'm not going anywhere.”

She was quiet, not looking up while he spook "But....I don't have.....it's too much-" "Nothing is too much for our son." He smiled and kissed her hand "Please, let me be part of the narrative, let me do this." He begged her. 

"Look!" A small voice came running into the room, Philip in his new school uniform "And there's a bag and books and new markers and more." He giggled. "All that the school provided, they do it for all their new students." Laf said, trying to help the look on Alex's face. She watched her son, happily showing off his new uniform, talking about how excited he was for tomorrow and how he couldn't wait to tell Theo cause she went there as well. 

Burr won this battle. 

"Look at this, and just in time." "In time for what?" Herc asked this time. "Well, in time for the one day that only comes once a year. Next month I believe?" "What is it?" Philip asked, already a knowing look on his face. "Well could it be Halloween? No that passed, what about Fourth of July? No that's in July of course; than could it be Christmas?" "No!...well yes! But no!" Philip giggled "It's my birthday!" The little four year old through his arms up in the air. "That's right, and what's one thing that everyone should have on their birthday?" "A party, with friends!" "That's right, and a party you shall have." He picked him up and spun him around "Right here at the house, and whatever you want will be here with whoever you want to come."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Time!

December came in quickly, the snow was heavy on New York since the first morning and though it made getting to place hard; no one actually complained. Aaron, Alex and Philip were happy in their lives, there was work parties that Aaron and Alex now attention together, Aaron proudly wearing Alex on his arm like a medal. Though it was easy when your girlfriend was the hottest and most beautiful woman in the room. 

There was also school parties for Philip, but those were the days the Aaron and Alex thought Yorktown hated them, since Philip's "family" was a little larger than most. On the other days where there wasn't parties or work or school, the little family of three would bundle themselves up and head out into the white of central park, having snowball fights or building snowman. Aaron would take pictures and Alex would yell at him cause he took too many and need to be in more. Than they would walk back home, get some hot coco and cuddle up in front of the fire with a book or movie that Philip picked out. Over all life was happy and lovely.

Christmas came faster than a blink of an eye, and with everything that had happened this year, Aaron decided to have a Christmas day party at their house but that was later. Right now he was watching Alexander as she read a classic Christmas story to a tucked in Philip, who was literally trying his hardest to not fall asleep. He smiled seeing the little boy's head bobbing up every now and then.

"When what to my wondering eyes did appear, but a miniature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer." Alex's voice spook up, god she knew how to tell a story, even Aaron found himself waiting to hear what was next though he knew the story; but it was just the way she read it. "Now, Dasher! now, Dancer! now Prancer and Vixen. On, Comet! on, Cupid! on, Donner and Blitzen!" Aaron chuckled at the enthusiasm she had, "shh." She shot at him before quickly going back.

_ "He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf, and I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself. A wink of his eye and a twist of his head, soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread. He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work, and filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk, and laying his finger aside of his nose, and giving a nod, up the chimney he rose. He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle, and away they all flew like the down of a thistle. But I heard him exclaim, as he drove out of sight "Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!” _

Philip did not stand a chance against Alex and the way she told a story, she placed a kiss to his head then got up and meet Aaron in the doorway. "He tried." Aaron whispered to her and she nodded before closing the door behind herself. "So, our first Christmas together." She wrapped her arm around his as they walked to their room. "Yep, and before you ask, yes everything is ready downstairs." He winked at her, seeing the question on her lips. Those beautiful lips that he had to stop and kiss or he would burst. Alex hummed into the kiss, with her eyes closed when he pulled back "That was nice. Was that my gift?" She teased him "Nope, unfortunately for you there is more to come." He pushed her into the bedroom. 

"Now, now Master Burr. I believe you're having some un-Christmas like thoughts on your mind." Alex chuckled, but it was true, it was what she did to him. "Like you're not?" He asked climbing into bed with her, she gave him a smirk and pushed him down into the pillow before laying herself on his chest. That was all Burr needed.

 

The next morning went as perfectly as Burr had dreamed, him and Alex were awoken by Philip jumping on top of them yelling at the top of his lungs "WAKE UP, IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Aaron was actually happy that he and Alex hadn't chosen to do anything last night, that was something he didn't want to relive. The three of them went down and Aaron thought Philip's mind actually blow up by how many gift were there for him. The next two hours involved Philip opening gifts, them having breakfast then watching the Disney parade. After letting Philip play with some of his toys, Alex took him up to get ready for everyone coming over, while Burr got the house cleaned up before joining them. 

By 7 o'clock the doorbell started and didn't stop, first it was John, Laf and Herc then the sisters, Theodosia and her family; finally some work friends and their children. By 8:30 everyone was here and the party was going, they talked and played and had dinner, gave out gifts to each other. "Very nice work Aaron, I didn't think you had it in you?" Angelica said as she walked up next to him, she spun the straw in her glass a bit before giving him a friendly smile. 

"Thank you, I think." He chuckled as he looked back at the scene before him, a scene that he had only seen in movies or shows, one that he prayed one day he would have. A house full of friends, children running around with one of them being his, and a beautiful wife to look over at him with a smile that said he did good. Well girlfriend, but maybe that would change. That's when it hit him.

"Where's Alex?" He turned to Angelica who shrugged "the last time I saw her, she was getting another drink with John." Great.

Alex was with John, another drink in her hand as the two leaned against the wall "So, you going to kiss me or what?" John asked and it made Alex spit her drink a little. "What?" "Mistletoe?" Laurens pointed above him then quickly pulled Alex in and kissed her. "I met someone." He said as he pulled back "So that's the last one you're going to get." He winked. "What?" "Is that all you can say?" He laughed then pulled away when Alex hit him. "Who, where, when?" "At work, you don't know him but....I like him. Take that goofy smile off your face." But it didn't work, Alex was happy, she really was, everything was perfect. 

"Did you think.....that this is where we would be last year?" Laurens shook his head "Nope, but in a way....maybe." He pulled Alex into his arms and hugged her tightly "I couldn't be more happy for you Alex, and I hope nothing but a life of happiness till the end of your days." "The same for you my dear friend."

John laughed and picked Alex up in his arms before running into the living room with everyone else "Special delivery for Mr. Burr!" He laughed as he placed Alex down into him. "Oh thanks." Aaron smiled and helped Alex get her footing. "You're drunk Laurens." Alex laughed "Yes, Christmas drunk." He answered before going over to dance with Laf and some kids. "What am I going to do with that man?" She shook her head and looked up at Aaron "so, you did good." Aaron's face went red before he could think about it, and it only made Alex laugh harder.

"Come here, I have something for you." He said and pulled her into the hallway for some privacy. The second they were out of the room Alex pulled Burr into a deep kiss, one that cause some "ohh's" from those near the doorway; but it didn't stop them. "That wasn't what I had in mind but I'll take it." Aaron chuckled "Now, close your eyes." Alex raised a brow at him but did as he asked, covering her face with her hands till suddenly hands were on her shoulders and a soft kiss was pressed against her neck "Aaron." She whispered softly till the lips were gone.

She opened her eyes to see him just standing there in front of her like he hadn't moved, nothing was in his hands or around him, she tilted her head and jumped a bit when a suddenly cold touched her skin. She looked down and saw it, a little silver charm, a boy with a "P" engraved into its body and a Garnet stone for it's head.

"Aaron?" "It's his birthstone right? That's was the woman at the store said, that Garnet was the birthstone for January." He was rubbing the back of his neck with one hand while the other was in his pocket. There was only quiet, Alex just staring at the necklace, her face blank and it put fear into Burr's heart. "If you don't like it, I can take it back-" "No." Alex's head shot up and stepped back, but then ran into Burr's arms. "I love it, I love you." She leaned up and kissed him deeply again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter.

About 10 o'clock everyone was basically gone or heading home, Philip and Theo was asleep on the couch together and Theodosia couldn’t bring herself to pull them apart; so another cup of coffee and then they would go. "John, please, I don't want you going out alone." Alex begged her drunken best friend who just shook his head. "Alex, I'll be fine. Beside Laf and Herc are already home and I have work tomorrow so I need to sober up. A walk in the snow will help." He told her but that didn't stop her from making him promise he would call when he got home and to text her with updates. 

"Ok Mom, can I go out now?" He chuckled "just...be careful." She said as she waved to him from the doorway, as she went to close it behind her "Hey Alexander!" She looked back to see John smiling from the bottom of the steps. Hands in his pocket and coat pulled tightly to keep warm "Merry Christmas." He smiled then walked away.

The smile from Alexander's face faded bit by bit, something was wrong, she couldn't tell but something just didn't feel right, like a voice in the back of her mind or a small kick in her stomach. "Ms. Hamilton, close the door you'll get a cold." Alice said as she did. Burr seeing Alex from where he was in the living room "Alex," He asked as he wrapped an arm around her "Everything alright?" "No." She quickly said and pulled out of his arm, taking off out the door and towards the way John had gone. "Alex!" Burr yelled, grabbing both their coats and taking off after her.

"John! John!" She ran down the street, yelling his name but then snow and wind made it difficult for her to see or hear. "Alex! Alex come back!" Burr yelled after her, with her running around in the dark and snow, her health still not full, it made his heart sink at the thought she might get hurt. "John!" She yelled and finally could see a figure up ahead. 

The figure was standing at the edge of the road, not looking before they stepped off and walked into the street. Headlight speeding down the street heading for the figure in the road, "Alex!" Burr yelled running toward her, Lauren stopped, seeing the headlight then turned, hearing Aaron. He saw her there, smiled and black.

_ "JOHN!!!!" _

**Author's Note:**

> mon amour - my love  
> petite soeur - little sister  
> vous avez besoin d'une pause - you need a break


End file.
